Why Should They Be Allowed To Go?
by pmochizuki
Summary: 2 of WDTDT? Series Ever wonder why Elrohir, Elladan, and the Dunedain never showed up to join Aragorn? Here's a 'humorous' reason of what 'might' have happened. Featuring Arwen, Erestor, Elrohir, Elladan, and Elrond.
1. Why Should They Be Allowed To Go?

**_Why Should They Be Allowed to Go?_**

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note:** I've got it up! Here it is, the second story in my original LOTR fanfiction humor/parody series, "Why Did They Do That?" I attempt to explain with 'tongue firmly in cheek' why certain events happened in Peter Jackson's moves. We all know that it would have been quite impossible to introduce every single character from the books into the books. So in my series, I explain why certain characters, (mostly Elves in my stories) were not present in the movies.

**Summary: **Arwen is bent on having revenge upon her brothers for playing a terrible prank on her. But how to go about it without getting into _too_ much trouble? Or better yet, how to go about it without getting caught? Featuring characters Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, and Erestor.

* * *

"**_Why Should They Be Allowed to Go?"_**

Erestor watches idly on as Elrond paces back and forth in the balcony. Lord Elrond of Rivendell certainly had reason to be irritated, summons had been sent not yet answered. Erestor savors the silence, but he knows that it is only the calm before the storm.

The Lord of Rivendell, perhaps tired of pacing, stalks into the room and stops before Erestor. "You are sure you sent my summons?"

"Of course. Have I ever failed you?" Erestor answered back with sarcasm.

Thinking for a moment, Elrond slowly replies, "Noooooo..."

"Well then." Erestor picks up a book and resolutely refuses to look into Elrond's eyes.

Elrond goes to his desk and sullenly flops down into his chair as gracefully as possible. Then, proceeding to sulk, the dark haired Elf taps an impatient finger on his desk.

Suddenly, the door opens and an Elf enters in a rush. The Elf turns out to be Arwen who promptly slams the door and leans against the door, breathing heavily as if she had been running. Her strange entrance causes the occupants of the room to just stare at her. Also, as she comes in, she brings along a strange, powerful odor...

Having found his tongue, Elrond gets up from his seat with a curious look on his face. "Arwen! What bring you here in such a manner?"

"Ada!" Arwen gasps. "You need to punish the Dimwit Duo!"

Erestor raises an eyebrow. "'The Dimwit Duo?' "

Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, Elrond explains. "Something Arwen has been calling them for the past thousand years. Before that she used to call them 'the Twisted Twins', or 'the Troublesome Twosome', and some other names I'd be ashamed to mention – "

"ADA!" Arwen screams. "This is no time for that, do you know what they DID?!"

Her last word is said in such a screech that the other two Elves wince. Elrond puts his hands over his ears. "My delicate hearing..."

As Arwen moves past Erestor to go to her father, a whiff of that strange smell reaches the chief counsellor's nose. He wrinkles his nose. Arwen goes face to face with Elrond and jabs a finger at him. "Ella and Elro had the nerve to – !"

"My dear Arwen!" Elrond steps away from her, holding his nose with a disgusted look on his face. "You... you... smell..." Elrond gags.

"YES, that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Arwen yells at the top of her voice. "I REEK of onions and garlic!!"

Finding the situation somewhat hilarious, Erestor tries to keep a straight face as he says, "Well, the obvious question to ask now is why she smells so... sooooo... so – "

Arwen narrows her eyes dangerously in Erestor's direction. "Don't finish it."

"– different," Erestor finishes with a sweet smile.

"It's Ella and Elro! They exchanged my perfume with this, STENCH! And they left this note!" Arwen tries to hand a note she had brought but Elrond keeps stepping away from her. In exasperation, Arwen stands still, her hand holding the note outstretched. Staying as far away as possible, Elrond takes the note then still holding his nose so that his voice comes out in a nasal tone, he reads:

"_Roses are red,_

_They can be pink,_

_But as for Arwen,_

_She raises a stink!"_

_Signed, _

_Anonymous_

"Well," Elrond says thoughtfully. "It does say anonymous."

"It's GOT to be Elladan and Elrohir! Who else would do such a thing? Ever since they came back from that nasty trip with the Dunedain, they've been playing the most awful pranks on me! But this time they will pay!"

Erestor walks over to Elrond, giving Arwen a wide berth. Taking the note, he nods. "I must agree with her, though many may be tempted, your sons are the only ones who would actually carry out such a..." Noticing how Arwen was glaring at him, Erestor finished gently, "...dastardly deed."

At that moment, the door opens again, and two Elves come in. They are obviously the twins as they are remarkably similar, from their long, dark hair to the smirks on their faces. But taking one look at Arwen, and taking exaggerating whiffs of air, they begin congratulating each other.

"Woohoo, it did work Elro! Just as you said!"

"I told you, dear brother! Its slow working; when she first put it on, she has no clue. Gradually it gets worse. Think of what she'll smell like tonight!" Saying that, the two burst out laughing while on the other hand, the three other Elves look on in horror at the thought of Arwen smelling worse than she already was.

"You did try to rinse off the smell, right Arwen?" Elrond asks with worry.

"Of course I did!"

"It's no use, ada," Elrohir says with certainty. "The... um... 'perfume' is made of oils, it just seeps into the skin. Don't worry..."

The twins look at each other then simultaneously say, "It'll wear off... someday!"

Erestor snorts at the thought of Arwen smelling like onions and garlic for a few days while Elrond looks faint. Arwen, with a murderous look in her eyes, once more tries to plead with her father. "Please, you must lock them up in the dungeons – "

"We don't have dungeons."

"Or something!"

"Do not worry, Arwen," Erestor says perkily. "Your father is going to send your brothers away."

Arwen brightens up considerably. "Really?"

Elrond nods then addresses his sons. "I need you two to travel near Tharbad, where I have heard news that Halbarad and his Rangers are scouting the southern borders of the northlands for the next week. In that week, I need you to find them and say that Aragorn is in need of their aid. Together you must ride to Rohan, where you will give Aragorn the message, '_The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead'._"

Immediately, Arwen gasps in horror. "You're sending MY beloved to the Paths of the Dead?! How could you?! My beloved, Aragorn, heir of Isildur, Chieftain of the Dunedain – "

Elrohir and Elladan groan. "Arwen, stop!"

"Anyway," Elrond interrupts. "Elrohir and Elladan, I wish you to leave by nightfall. You have less than a month to find the Dunedain and find Aragorn before it is too late."

Seeing how pleased her brothers were looking, Arwen puts her hands on her hips crossly. "It is unfair, they should be punished! Why, you're sending them on a vacation! You know how they love traveling!"

Elrond shrugs. "There's really nothing I can do. Your grandmother told me to send them; I'm under obligation to obey her."

"And you know, sister dear," Elladan says in mock sympathy, "Nobody can cross grandmother."

Knowing there was really no arguing, and also seeing how stubborn Elrond was looking, Arwen storms out of the room. As she passes by her brothers, they begin reciting the poem they had written:

"_Roses are red,_

_They can be pink,_

_But as for Arwen,_

_She raises a stink!"_

Before exiting, she faces her brothers. "Just remember, I shall get back at you. As much as I may reek because of you IDIOTS, my revenge shall be sweet." With a toss of her head, she exits and the remaining Elves take deep breaths of relief, glad she had left, taking with her the rotten smell.

Elrohir, pretending to be disturbed by Arwen's behavior, says, "I personally thought it was a nice poem!"

"I did, too," Erestor whispers, earning snorts from the twins.

Elrond worriedly speaks to Erestor. "I want you to keep an eye on her – "

"Oh, no," Erestor groans.

"I said keep an 'eye' on her, you don't have to smell her," Elrond rolls his eyes. "I just want to make sure my sons leave tonight without Arwen making true her little temper tantrum."

Dejectedly, Erestor leaves Elrond and his sons to continue making their plans. Walking the hallways searching for Arwen while wondering if Elves were allowed to retire, he suddenly stops and take a sniff. Smirking, he turns abruptly around to see Arwen has been following him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Erestor asks, "I'm most certain you heard your father ordering me to watch you."

Nodding, Arwen smirks. "Poor you, huh? Well, I'm gonna make it easy for you."

Suspicious yet curious to know any way to make his orders easier, Erestor asks slowly, "What do you mean, 'easier' for me."

"Listen, Ada wants you to watch me so I don't do something bad to my brothers, but I know you don't want to be anywhere near me today." Arwen explains. She tries to get closer to Erestor to whisper to him but he stops her.

"You can tell me just from where you're standing."

Sighing in frustration, Arwen obeys but speaks in a lower tone. "Besides wanting revenge on Ella and Elro, I don't want them taking that stupid message of my father's to Aragorn. Imagine, my beloved taking the Paths of the Dead! He could die! Aragorn, son of Arathorn...!"

"You're boring me," Erestor speaks in monotone.

"All right, all right, I'm getting to the point. Which is: You're going to help me make sure my brothers don't make it to Aragorn."

Narrowing his eyes, Erestor says, "And why should I help you."

"Because I know you wish to ask Vanië to the celebration feast which is coming up next week."

Smirking to see Erestor blush, Arwen continues to press the advantage. "Vanië is my friend's brother's cousin's husband's father's wife's daughter."

"What?" Erestor asks with a blank look.

"Don't make me repeat it. Anyway, I know how shy you are to ask her to accompany you."

"I'm not shy," Erestor says sullenly. "She just doesn't like it how every other Elven maiden swoons at my feet if Glorfindel's gone."

Agreeing with him, knowing he was right about that, Arwen continued, "But I can arrange for her to at least talk to you. You can then work up the courage... I mean, 'take the chance' to ask her out."

Mulling it over, and liking the idea, Erestor asks the most important question. "So... how does this work with my helping you to keep your brothers from leaving Rivendell."

"Easy, now listen carefully."

After explaining her plan, Erestor sniggers. "Perfect."

"And best of all," Arwen smiled brightly, "father will never know!"

* * *

Erestor calls out to Elrohir in the halls of Rivendell. "Elrohir! I didn't expect to see you. You are leaving soon, are you not?"

The son of Elrond stops and looks at Erestor suspiciously. "You're supposed to be watching Arwen."

"She locked herself in her room and I have Glorfindel watching the balcony," Erestor says offhandedly. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you congratulations on getting to escort Írimë to the celebration feast which is coming up!"

Elrohir looks at the chief counselor in surprise. "What?"

"You mean?" Erestor acts astonished. "That means she has yet to tell you..." Looking embarrassed, he stutters, "Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise, I'm sorry for mentioning anything."

"Besides," Elrohir adds solemnly. "I shall be away for the celebration feast."

"Oh, I thought just for her you would return after delivering the message to the Dunedain. Well, no matter." Erestor then adds lightly, "I suppose she shall go out with Velco."

"VELCO!" the son of Elrond shouts. "That Elf doesn't deserve Írimë! What is she thinking, going out with him?"

Erestor shrugs. "You will be gone anyway, I guess. So you will not have to worry about it too much." The chief leaves a bewildered Elrohir to worry about the beautiful Írimë going out with Velco instead of him...

* * *

"No!" Elladan exclaims. "She would never go out with Velco!"

Erestor nods very seriously. "I tell you the truth, I know for a fact that Írimë plans to go to the feast with Velco."

"Why, how could she? Just because I cannot make it to the feast, she decides to go with that, that, that – "

"Let's not finish that thought, shall we?" Erestor interrupts quickly. "Besides, you shall not have to worry about since you will be gone. Many blessings on your trip, my lord."

Erestor leaves a bewildered Elladan to worry about the beautiful Írimë going out with Velco instead of him...

* * *

Going into the stables, Erestor sniff the air and following his nose, finds Arwen hiding in one of the stalls.

"Did it work?" he asks quietly.

"Like a charm!" Arwen giggles like a young Elf. "Írimë's a good friend of mine. She knows how much both my brothers love her to death though she doesn't care a wit for them. She's agreed to play along with us and she didn't have to wait long. Soon after you spoke to my brothers, one at a time they went to her and pleaded with her to go out with them. Of course she agreed."

Erestor frowns. "I can't help but wonder if the twins will do exactly as you planned."

Arwen rolls her eyes. "I've grown up with them for the past couple of thousand years. I know them, too well in fact. They'll do exactly as I planned."

Hearing some voices, Arwen tries to drag Erestor into the stall she is in. He shakes his head. "I'll find my own stall thank you," he whispers with a smirk.

"It's a good thing you're on my side right now," Arwen growls. "Now hide, it's Ella and Elro."

The two Elves hide just as Elrohir and Elladan enter the stables. They speak loud enough for Arwen and Erestor to hear them clearly.

"I agree with you completely, Elro, we should separate when traveling to Tharbad. By taking two different paths, one of us is sure to find Halbarad and his men."

"Then whoever finds them, travels together with them to Enedwaith where we will rendezvous in ten days no matter what."

"Right," Elladan replies.

"From there we travel to Rohan to find Aragorn. Agreed?" Elrohir asks.

"Agreed."

"Now Elladan, I think I shall leave later on tonight, what about you."

"Quite right Elrohir. Let's just say our good-byes now."

Arwen and Erestor, who are still hiding, hear the brothers clasp hands then depart. As soon as they are out of earshot, Arwen jumps up and whoops. "It worked! It worked! I KNEW it would work!"

Erestor gets up and daintily brushes hay off his clothes. "Refresh my memory on how this is going to work."

"You worry too much," Arwen says in disgust. "Anyway, though my brothers tell each other they're leaving tonight individually, they'll just hide away in Rivendell until the feast which is in five days. They will be planning to take Írimë, then sneak away the next day to rendezvous with the other brother who they think has gone to find the Dunedain."

"When in fact neither of them has left, so neither of them has found the Dunedain – "

"Exactly." Arwen smiles. "Am I just too cruel, or what?"

* * *

_To be continued in epilogue..._

**Author's Note: **At first the plot seems a bit confusing and even after reading a few times over, you still might not get it. But don't worry, the epilogue will be explaining everything, and it will all make sense!

Thanks to all my fans who encouraged to write the "Why Did They Do That?" series!


	2. Why Should They Be Allowed To Go? Epilog...

_**Why Should They Be Allowed to Go?**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note:** I've finally got the epilogue uploaded! Hope you guys enjoy it, it was a lot of fun to write! I'm getting quite attached to Erestor if I do say so myself. :P All my thank you notes to my reviewers are at the bottom of the page, please read!

**Summary: **Arwen is bent on having revenge upon her brothers for playing a terrible prank on her. But how to go about it without getting into _too_ much trouble? Or better yet, how to go about it without getting caught? Featuring characters Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, and Erestor.

* * *

"**_Why Should They Be Allowed to Go?" Epilogue_**

Arwen makes her way through the garden, careful not to make any sound. She slyly looks to the right and to the left, though it's quite obvious no one else is around. She suddenly ducks then presses her back against a tree. Peering around the trunk carefully, she catches sight of her prey.

Her prey being Erestor and Vanië on the garden arbor. The chief of Rivendell and the beautiful Elf-maiden are oblivious to Arwen's presence for they are quite obviously too wrapped up with each other. Literally.

At the moment, Vanië is sitting on Erestor's lap, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Arwen smirks, thinking that she never thought that Erestor had it in him. She leans against the tree, as if waiting for an opportune moment to interrupt.

Unfortunately, Erestor and Vanië don't seem to be in any hurry to pull apart for air. Arwen taps her foot impatiently, sighs, and rolls her eyes. This was just taking too much time.

Arwen clears her throat.

No effect.

Arwen clears her throat a little louder.

Still no effect.

Tempted to start pulling her hair in frustration, Arwen decides she has had enough. She steps out into the open. "ERESTOR!"

"AHHHH!" Erestor and Vanië cry out in surprise and promptly fall off the bench they were sitting on. Arwen winces as they land backwards with a loud thump.

Erestor is the first to get up, his face red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Arwen tries not to be perturbed but instead has to force herself not to disappear as Erestor looks ready to commit murder at any moment.

Arwen decides to try talking to Vanië before attempting to sooth Erestor. "Hello Vanië!"

Vanië peeks out from behind the bench, still sitting on the ground. She waves a hand shyly. "Hi Arwen."

"So, I see that you're getting to know Erestor better, huh? And the celebration hasn't even started!"

Vanië shrugs. "Well, he asked if I wanted to take a walk before heading for the main hall. And one thing led to another…"

"I just bet."

Both culprits blush even more as Arwen snickers. Erestor tries to regain his composure. "And may I ask for the reason behind this intrusion?"

With a wide-eyed look which Arwen had perfected in the last thousand years, the Elf-maiden asks, "Was I intruding?"

"Yes," Erestor and Vanië say with deadpan looks.

"Oh…" Arwen immediately becomes serious as she continues, "Erestor, don't you remember what's going to happen before the party?"

Arwen winks but Erestor frowns, not understanding. Arwen mimics strangling someone's neck and he finally understands. He helps Vanië up. "Sorry, my love, Arwen and I have a little business to attend to."

Pouting prettily, Vanië nevertheless agrees and after giving him a peck on the cheek, leaves the gardens. Erestor watches her walk a way with a starry look in his eyes.

"Ahem…" Arwen pokes Erestor in the side eliciting a glare. "Come on! They'll be here any second!"

She grabs Erestor's arm and pulls him towards a particularly large bush. Just as they hide behind the bush, an Elf walks into view.

Cautiously peeking to watch, Arwen and Erestor see that it is Elrohir. Arwen's brother straightens his shoulders and pretends to meet someone. He gives an exaggerated bow, then goes down on his knees, his hands on his heart.

Arwen snorts at her brother and how silly he is acting while Erestor gives her a warning look. "Shush!"

The Elf-maiden just rolls her eyes. She whispers back, "Elrohir is too wrapped up with himself to notice anything."

Erestor thoughtfully agrees. "That _is_ true…"

"Shush!"

Just then, the two hidden Elves hear someone else coming into the gardens. Elrohir too appears to have heard it for he turns towards the noise, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his face, his hand still on his heart. "Oh, sweet Elf-maiden, you have kept me waiting too long…!" Elrohir's mouth suddenly drops open in astonishment.

For it is not the lovely Írimë he has been expecting.

It is instead his twin brother, Elladan.

Elladan who seems to be as shocked as he is.

Elrohir quickly masks his surprise behind a look of annoyance. "Brother, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Elladan says suspiciously.

Opening and closing his mouth several times, Elrohir finally stutters, "Oh, well… you see, umm… did you find Halbarad?"

Elladan folds his arms across his chest, except the flowers he is holding in his hand are getting in the way. He quickly hides the flowers behind his back and nonchalantly answers, "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, it depends if you found them first," Elladan says stubbornly.

Elrohir takes a deep breath then says quickly, "I didn't." He cringes and looks expectantly at Elladan.

Elladan sighs dramatically. "I didn't either. You won't believe how much I searched around!"

"I understand brother," Elrohir nods in sympathy. "Looking all over the place, and no trace, right?"

"Exactly."

"So you decided to come back at least for the feast, then leave tomorrow, right?"

"Exactly!" Elladan says brightly.

Meanwhile, Erestor notices that Arwen is once more making 'strangling' gestures. "Lying through their teeth, that's what they're doing, they never left Rivendell!" she whispers angrily. "You see what I have to put up with?! Why those two lying little – !"

Erestor clamps a hand over her mouth to keep her from finishing the sentence.

"So," Elrohir says, trying to look at Elladan's flowers. "You have someone to go to the feast with?"

"Umm… well… _you _obviously have someone to go with," Elladan counters. "Meeting someone here?"

"Yes…"

"Fast work for someone who just arrived today," Elladan says suspiciously.

Elrohir just as suspiciously points at the flowers his brother is trying to hide. "Fast work for you, too."

Just at the exact moment the brothers are going to ask who they were escorting, two Elves enter the garden. One Elf is carrying an Elf-maiden in his arms and they are laughing about something.

Recognizing who they are, the twins exclaim, "Írimë!! With VELCO?!"

Arwen raises a fist in the air. "Yes!" she still whispers. "Way to go, Írimë!"

Erestor gestures her to shut up as Elladan speaks up.

"Írimë? But I thought I was going to take you – !" Suddenly realizing what he was about to say, he sneaks a look at Elrohir.

But Elrohir hadn't missed the sudden cut off. "YOU were going to take HER to the feast!"

Elladan nods miserable.

"But she was supposed to go with ME!" erupts Elrohir.

Both stare at each other in anger, then suddenly both become pale. "Then why is she with Velco?" they both exclaim, then face Írimë and Velco.

Irime, who doesn't seem to be fazed in the least, giggles. "Come now, you two weren't supposed to be here! I heard from your father you would be gone, so I thought you wouldn't be here. By the way," she asks innocently, "what _are_ you doing here?"

Looking quite uncomfortable, the twins mumble some incomprehensible excuses. Írimë and Velco laugh. "Anyway, I'll see you two later!" Írimë says sweetly, blowing them a kiss.

"Well, seeing that the garden is occupied…" Velco winks at the twins and carries Írimë away.

Arwen nudges Erestor. "It's your turn now!" she whispers.

"All right, see you in a bit."

Erestor leaves the garden carefully without being noticed by Elrohir and Elladan who are trying to sort things out.

"So… I think we need to be honest here," Elladan says carefully.

"Definitely."

"Did you really go look for Halbarad?"

"Yes."

Elladan slaps Elrohir upside the head.

"OW! Ok, ok, I didn't!" Elrohir rubs his head painfully. "Well, you didn't either, did you?"

Not answering, Elladan just sighs deeply. "You gotta admit, we're in big trouble."

Elrohir taps a finger thoughtfully against his cheek. "Not unless father doesn't hear of it…"

The twins look slyly at each other. Both try to make a mad dash for the stables when they are halted by a surprised voice.

"Elrohir? Elladan?"

Wincing, the twins turn round to see that Lord Elrond and Erestor have entered the garden.

"What are you doing here?" Erestor says, pretending to be shocked though knowing full well they would have been there.

"That's the exact same question I have for them," Elrond says, puzzled. "You've already found Halbarad and his men?"

Elrohir and Elladan look at each other then back to their father. "You would like the truth, Ada?" Elladan asks softly.

"Of course!"

Elrohir sighs then gives him a big smile. "Yes, we found the Rangers! A simple task it was!"

Erestor gags while Elrond looks pleased. "Good job, my sons! But wait… why did you not go with them?"

"Ummm… well…" Elladan becomes silent then nudges Elrohir to answer.

"You see, father, we felt that we should stop by Rivendell before resuming our journey to find Aragorn," Elrohir smoothly explains.

"Very good." Just then, all the Elves hear a gong. "Ah, time for the feast to begin!" Elrond says happily. "I must make the speech!" Elrond leaves just thinking about getting to speak in front of all his 'people'. Erestor leaves with him but discreetly hides behind a tree.

"Great, just great!" Elrohir throws his hands up in the air. "Now father knows!"

"Knows what," Elladan snaps. "All we have to do is cover our tracks."

"How?"

"By finding Halbarad."

Elrohir groans. "They could very well be deep in the Ered Luin for all we know."

"Yeah." They sigh simultaneously. "We'd better get moving."

The twins walk grudgingly towards the stables. As they leave, Erestor hears one of them say, "I wonder why Írimë agreed to both of our taking her to the feast…?"

As soon as he feels that they are out of sight and sound, Erestor gets out into the open. "Arwen, come on out, they're gone." He hears no reply except for a weird snuffling sound. "Arwen?"

Curiously, he goes over to the bush where he had last seen Arwen. She has a hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes, and she is shaking all over.

"Arwen! Are you ok?"

Erestor is about to bend over her when he throws her hand off her mouth.

And Arwen laughs very loudly and uncontrollably.

Realizing that she had been shaking from keeping her laughter in, and that her tears had been tears of mirth, Erestor shakes his head. "Was it that funny?"

"Yes!" Gasp. "You should have…" giggle. "…seen their faces…" laughter. "…when father arrived…" snort. "Priceless!"

The normally serene Erestor allows himself to smirk. "It was a bit hilarious."

"But what's so perfect is that the Dimwit Duo and Ada will never know what really happened!"

Erestor frowns. "But that's just it. Your brothers didn't get into any trouble." As Arwen nods he frowns even more. "I thought that was the whole point of all of this."

Arwen finally comes to grip with her hysteria as she stands up and brushes leaves from her dress. "Don't you see, it's brilliant? Let Ada think that they got in touch with the Rangers, which they never will in time. In a few months, my beloved will return and tell father that the Rangers never came!"

Understanding, Erestor nods. "Elrond will be more upset to be lied to for so long, especially after the fact that there really is nothing he can do about it anymore."

"You know how daddy likes to think he can fix anything," Arwen says smugly. "This'll kill him. And then…" here she rubs her hands together evilly, "he'll kill my brothers."

Shaking his head, Erestor cannot keep the smile from his face. "You are just too wicked smart for your own good, Arwen."

She winks as she links arms with him. "I know. Don't you love me for it?" Before he can answer, Arwen's face brightens. "But of course, you don't want my love, do you? You want Vanië's love. Oh! Wait till I tell her about the time when you were sent on that errand for father – "

"You wouldn't dare!" Erestor says with fear in his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." Arwen pats his on his arm now gone stiff. "Don't worry, dear Erestor. I won't say anything tonight. For tonight, we celebrate!"

The two conspirators walk towards the main hall, ready to do some real feasting after such fun.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think? Any good? I really enjoyed writing the banter between Elrohir and Elladan. "So we tell the truth, did you look for Halbarad?" "Yes… OW!" hee hee!

Next "Why Did They Do That" story may take a while to be written, though I already know what it'll be about. It'll be about why Elrond had to take the sword to Dunharrow to give to Aragorn. It'll tie in a bit to this story.

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**Racetrack's Goil** Hey Maria, finally finished this epilogue! Surprised you, didn't I? Or maybe not… anyway, what did you think? Funny enough for your 'warped sense of humor'? :: wink ::! Yes, Elrohir and Elladan are cute and evil, aren't they? Though Arwen is a lot more evil in this epilogue…

**Mirwen Sunrider/Elrondiel **Yup, Arwen is pretty mischievous, ha ha! You gave me an idea, maybe I need to have a story with Estel in it! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed the epilogue!

**freelance beatnik** Like Erestor, huh? Hope you liked him in here, he has a girlfriend! Or Elf-maidenfriend… hmmm… Hope you liked the epilogue!

**Laurelin Ancalimon** Hey there, here's the epilogue! Hee hee, probably as my beta-reader you're spotting soooo many errors, aren't you? :P Hope you enjoy the epilogue was lots of fun to write! "Boromir, Thou Shall Live" is nice when I'm in the 'dramatic' mood, I need to write something totally off-the-wall and kinda 'stupid' once in a while, don't you think?

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm** Thanks for the review! Yup, the twins are too smart for their own good, but as you read in this epilogue, Arwen is quite the mischevious Elf, too! Aragorn I'm hoping to have in my next story which I'm sure you'll like! It might take a while to write though, been busy with my other fics. But I'll try!

**flip8** Hello, thank you much for reviewing! Sorry, Elrohir and Elladan didn't get to double-double-cross Arwen. :P Yup, Arwen reciting all her 'beloved's' title is pretty fun, I just thought of it when I was trying to write down a list of all of Aragorn's 'titles'. :P There's a lot… Anyway, hope you enjoy the epilogue!


End file.
